1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a damper of a loudspeaker; and more particularly to a weaving method for a damper of a loudspeaker such that the damper is suitable for fixing a voice coil of the loudspeaker.
2. The Prior Arts
A loudspeaker generally includes a sound vibration system consisting of a voice coil, a diaphragm (cone) and a damper (spider). A traditional damper includes a main body and several conductive wires wound around the main body and further connected to the voice coil and the diaphragm. One prime function of the damper is to center the diaphragm at correct position relative to the voice coil and the other function is to force forward and back movements of the voice coil to be linear, so that the voice coil does not scrape the narrow magnetic gap and lastly to define proper resonance efficiency together with the voice coil. The damper also prevents dust from getting into interior of the narrow magnetic gap.
A traditional weaving method includes weaving a damper fabric in advance. The damper fabric is later divided manually into two groups, each consisting of a plurality of fiber strands which are stitched on a semi-finished frame so as to form the damper. It is time-consuming and results in labor waste.
Moreover, the traditional weaving method may cause damage to the structure of the damper, which, in turn, affects the resonance efficiency which is defined by the voice coil in combination with the diaphragm. In other words, the service life of the damper is shortened, hence the loudspeaker is.
In addition, in the above-mentioned weaving method, the plurality of fiber strands of each group are located densely, therefore the heat-dissipating effect is poor and hence is easily overheated.
Another traditional weaving method includes the steps of weaving two fabric pieces in advance, after which, a plurality of conductive wires are grouped into two sets. The conductive wires of each set are interlaced into a respective fabric piece so as to form the damper. This type of weaving method does not damage the damper structure but it consists of complicated steps, is time consuming and labor intensive and it may easily cause mis-alignment of the conductive wires. These disadvantages may lead to poor resonance efficiency among the damper, the voice coil and the diaphragm of the loudspeaker. In addition, in each group, since the plurality of conductive wires are located densely relative to one another, it is difficult to dissipate the heat effectively and hence the conductive wires may be easily overheated.
Furthermore, the location of each conductive wire in the respective group is not consistent, which, in turn, will cause inconsistency of the resonance efficiency among the voice coil and the diaphragm of the loudspeaker. In other words, each loudspeaker may have slight different sound quality because of the above problems. As far as the loudspeaker manufacturers' concern, they may encounter the problems and are unable to produce consistent quality loudspeakers